1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless headset, and more particular to a wireless headset device capable of providing balanced stereo and a method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication technology is becoming more mature and convenient by the day, for example Bluetooth Communication is currently widely used for short range wireless communication technology applications; now consider in conjunction with mobile communication equipment functionality which is becoming more and more versatile, then it is easy to realize Bluetooth Technology are not only used for data synchronization, but are even more often used as a wireless transceiver agent between a wireless headset microphone and a mobile communication equipment (i.e., mobile phone). Especially consider that the current market has developed many brands of multi-functional mobile phone that can also listen to music, user can thus utilize single ear (single channel) hang-type Bluetooth hands-free headset, which can be used for in-coming Bluetooth mobile phone communication, and also can be used to listen to music coming from a Bluetooth mobile phone.
Established to encourage, promote, and support Bluetooth Technology development, the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (Bluetooth SIG) specified the Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP), which defines how high quality audio can be streamed from one device to another over a Bluetooth connection, so that a Bluetooth equipment user can use a Bluetooth headset to listen to high quality music, as long as both the user's mobile phone and the wireless headset support A2DP. This kind of Bluetooth equipment can supply users with stereo output, which surpasses conventional mobile phones that can only broadcast in mono.
However, the typical Bluetooth headset today consists of a single ear (single channel) hang-type headset, which by its physical nature has only one headset accessory for a single ear audio output, so even if the mobile phone and headset both support A2DP, the user will still not enjoy the full range of high audio quality music. Due to this limitation, the current market developed a headset that connects to both ears, and output the audio in both ears in a stereo headset device, such as the device disclosed by Republic of China Patent number M299999 “Duel Mode Headset Device”, which aims to solve the limitation of single ear (single channel) Bluetooth headset by connecting an extra single ear headset via a wire to the original single ear Bluetooth headset, thus achieving duel ear audio output.
Although this method solves the limitation of single ear headset, but considering the solution: “The headset includes a first headset, a second headset, and a transmission line. The first headset includes a first housing; an interface module for receiving an audio signal; a signal processing module for separating the audio signal into a first channel signal and a second channel signal; an amplifying circuit for respectively amplifying the first channel signal and the second channel signal to generate a first amplified signal and a second amplified signal; and a first speaker for outputting audio according to the first amplified signal. The second headset includes a second housing; and a second speaker for outputting audio according to the second amplified signal. The transmission line is for transmitting the second amplified signal to the second headset;” the audio balance produced by this method from the audio channel output will be offset, because the first headset and second headset are made separately then tied together by a transmission line, which means the first amplified signal will arrive and be output by the first headset speaker first, while the second amplified signal will travel by the transmission line then arrive and be output by the second headset speaker with a delay. Furthermore, the amplifying circuit amplifies the first channel signal and the second channel signal separately via the signal processing module in the first headset, which mean there would be a further difference between the two audio output, such as one side would be louder and the other side would be more quiet, or one side would be more clear and the other side would have more noise, which result in inferior output audio quality when compared to single piece duel ear stereo headset, and would more prone to cause user with audio discomfort; further consider the second connected ear piece headset have to be used in cooperation with the original first Bluetooth headset, if the second headset is not connected to the first headset, it would serve no audio function, which further limits this type of stereo headset's functionality. Due to the analysis described above, regarding how to produce wireless headset device capable of producing balanced and high quality stereo sound, there is certainly room for improvement and the limitation should be further analyzed.